


Rules Are Rules

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: There were a few simple rules to this game. That others couldn’t play along, unfortunately, wasn’t one of them.





	Rules Are Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

Geoff told him the rules as they got ready that morning, running his hands down Gavin’s back and kissing his neck and shoulders. He could take it out to use the bathroom, but he had to have Geoff put it back in. He could call off the game at any time, utter his safeword and it would be over. He was even allowed to cum during the course of the day, if he wanted to.

But he had to cum in his pants.

“But everyone’ll  _see_  it if I do that, Geoff.” Gavin whined slightly, jumping as an open palm smacked against his bared ass. “I mean, Daddy. Everyone’ll see it if I do that in my pants.”

“Risk you’ll have to take.” Two lubricated fingers entered him, stretching him slowly. “Bend over and spread yourself for me.”

Gavin did as he was told without hesitation, biting down on his lip and groaning softly as the fingers inside him worked. He shuddered as he was held open, feeling the foreign texture of the sex toy entering him. The butt plug widened out towards the base, before narrowing again, the stopper flush against his ass cheeks. “Good boy. Such a good boy…” Geoff whispered over and over, stroking his hands up and down Gavin’s back, between his spread thighs, through his already disheveled hair. “You’re such a good little boy for daddy.”

The Brit shivered as he stood up, taking a few laps around the bedroom, sitting down gingerly on the edge of the bed and groaning softly. His cock jumped as the plug pressed firmly into his prostate, starting to harden in the cool morning air. Geoff reached onto the dresser, picking up a small remote and pressing it. Almost immediately, Gavin cried out, jumping as if stung and turning pleading eyes on him. “D-Daddy, no, don’t make it do  _that_.” He whined, voice cracking as Geoff fiddled with the small remote.

“Well it’s not fun to just have you wear it. Don’t worry, I’ll have the remote with me all day.”

–

So Geoff had said, and so it had been true for the morning. Gavin squirmed in his chair every time the tattooed man pressed the buttons on it, flushing and scooting further under his desk, trying to hide his growing erection. Just as he’d get to the point of discomfort, however, the very edge of either needing to stop or needing to let go and cum in his pants, the vibrations would stop. And that was really why he’d let Geoff do this in the first place—the older man knew where his limits were, knew he wouldn’t actually want to cum in his pants, knew when to back off.

It worked right up until Geoff left for lunch.

Ryan and Jack joined him, the trio heading out for bar-be-que at the infamous place that, thus far, Team Lads hadn’t actually been invited to. The Gents would bring back food for them, always carefully concealing the name and address of the bar-be-que place they went to. It seemed to be some sort of rite of passage to actually be told about the place, and thus far no amount of asking had yielded results.

Michael spun around in his chair, crossing his arms and sighing. “Like, I get that it’s delicious every time they bring us back food, and we always like it, but wouldn’t it make more sense to just  _take_  us there? I trust them with my money, but I feel like a little kid.”

Ray snorted a laugh, nodding. “Man, I’m afraid that when they  _do_  take us there, they’re gonna just… throw us into the trunk of the car, drive, and then put bags over our heads before taking us inside.”

That made Gavin snicker as he shook his head. “I’m halfway convinced that they’re just going to one of their houses, heating up stuff they cooked last night, and then bringing it back to us.” He noted, turning his chair away from his desk. Geoff was gone, so he wouldn’t need to worry about any surprise vibrations giving him away.

It was as conversation turned towards weekend plans and, inevitably, the bars that Ray wandered over to Geoff’s desk. At first he flipped through the spindle of games there, prompting light ribbing from the other two about cheating at future episodes of “Go!” When his fingers closed over a small black remote, Gavin’s eyes widened. Surely Geoff hadn’t left the remote on the desk…

“This isn’t his switcher, is it?” Ray questioned, hitting the button on the remote, making Gavin squirm slightly as the vibrations started again. The Puerto Rican turned towards the television, Michael rolling his chair over to join. “We should use this to mess with him.”

“Yeah, but is it his switcher? It’s not doing anything.” The curly-haired man reached for the remote, fiddling with the two controls on it. Gritting his teeth together, Gavin tried not to make a sound as the vibrations against his prostate became more powerful, lasting for longer with shorter breaks in between.

“Well I mean his TV’s not even on, so.” Ray turned the TV on and Michael hit the button a few more times, neither aware of how red Gavin’s face was growing.

“I don’t think it’s his switcher.” Michael shrugged, setting the device on Geoff’s desk again. Unfortunately for Gavin, he’d left it on one of the most intense settings, and hadn’t shut it off before putting it down.

Ray shrugged as well, turning towards Gavin and lifting an eyebrow at his flushed face and glassy eyes. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Sick.” The sandy-haired man managed to squeak out the answer, getting to his feet and awkwardly shuffling towards the door, intending to get to the bathroom.

He made it two steps before he nearly fell, gripping the arm of the couch as shivers ran through his entire body. Gavin could feel his cock twitching as he came, didn’t dare look down and see how much evidence there was. Moist, sticky heat filled his briefs and he could only hope that it wouldn’t leak through and leave obvious evidence on his pants.

“B-Bathroom.” He hissed out, rushing from the room and slamming into the bathroom. He nearly collapsed against the door, shuddering and fighting down tears of humiliation. Michael and Ray hadn’t seen anything, they couldn’t know what was going on.

The plug was still vibrating in his ass, buzzing merrily against his prostate and leaving him twitching, attempting to jerk away from the stimulation. It almost fucking  _hurt_ , the humiliation of losing control like that in front of his friends only adding to the physical pain. It was one thing to let go in front of Geoff, to play silly sexual games like this in the office… with Geoff there was no risk, no repercussions that he wasn’t okay with. This was not a session with Daddy Geoff, though, a controlled scenario where he could simply utter his safeword and everything would be okay.

There was a brisk knock on the door and Gavin shivered, looking up to make sure the door was locked. “S-Sorry, I’m in here!” He managed, squirming against the floor.

“Gavin, let me in.” Geoff’s voice was on the other side of the door, a no-nonsense tone that Gavin would have walked over hot coals to obey. Shuddering and fighting down a whimper, he forced himself up, unlocking the door and jiggling the handle slightly, leaning heavily on the wall.

Geoff stepped in, immediately closing and locking the door behind him, his hands stroking through Gavin’s hair. “What’s wrong, baby?”

He broke down, pressing his face to Geoff’s chest and shivering, shoulders shaking with sobs, hot tears falling from his eyes. “Y-you left the remote and Michael and Ray found it a-and they didn’t know what it was and I made a mess in my  _pants_ , Daddy!” He sniffled, soaking in the comfort as Geoff held him and shushed him. “I-I’m so embarrassed, what if they  _know_? What if I got my pants dirty?”

Geoff held him at arm’s length for a moment, looking him up and down. “You can’t see anything on your jeans.” He assured, kissing Gavin’s forehead lightly. “Is it still on? Michael and Ray said you were sick and ran in here, so I came here right away.”

Gavin nodded miserably and Geoff pulled him in again, gently kissing the tears on his cheeks. “What do you want to do? Do you want me to take it out, or just turn it off?”

Teeth sank into his lower lip, hazel eyes glancing up from under his lashes. “Am I still a good boy if I don’t want to do this anymore?”

The tattooed man smiled, nodding and holding him tightly for a moment. “You’re definitely a good boy. I’m sorry, Gavvers, I shouldn’t have left it on my desk. You want me to take it out, then?”

Gavin nodded, swallowing slightly. “Y-yes, please, Daddy. It’s… I don’t want to do this at work anymore. I-I’m safewording it.”

Nimble fingers undid his jeans, tugging them down along with his messed briefs. Geoff worked the plug out of his ass carefully, unscrewing the base and removing the battery from the vibrator inside it. He kissed Gavin’s forehead and cheeks, tucking the device into his pocket. “No more at work, then. That’s fine. You’re still my good boy.” He assured quietly, fixing the younger man’s pants for him. “You want to stay in here for a little longer?”

Relieved to finally be free of the plug and its constant vibrations, Gavin nodded slightly. “I’ll fake like I got sick.” He murmured, blushing. “And, uh, I kinda have to go to the bathroom…”

Geoff nodded quickly, looking him up and down once more before heading for the door. “I’ll give you a special reward tonight to make up for this, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.” Gavin felt himself smiling, locking the door behind Geoff and looking at himself in the mirror.

At least when Geoff was being rewarding, he was  _very_  rewarding. And at least the damn plug was out of his ass. Maybe his friends were assholes for making him cum in his jeans in front of them (accidentally or not, it had still happened), but whatever happened after work would make it at least sort of worth it.


End file.
